Broken Things Can Be Fixed
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: AU: Modern Day! Tony leaves Loki alone in their apartment, broken and surrounded by the reminders of their life together. But what if Tony had a reason for breaking Loki's heart? Tony!whump Loki!angst Tony/Loki with light dusting of Pepper/Rhodey and Natasha/Clint
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…if I did…*evil laugh.*

**WITH TONY: **

Tony took a deep breath, pressing his back against the closed door of Rhodey's apartment. Tony had let himself in with his copy of the key. Rhodey was in Iraq, doing some work as a negotiator and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. Pepper might swing by to water the pots and take one of her fiancé's shirts to sleep in, but that didn't bother Tony. He was planning on collapsing and falling asleep soon anyway.

With a slightly hitched sigh that betrayed the tears stinging his eyes, the 23-year-old fished his phone out of his pocket. He texted Rhodey, letting him know he was crashing at his apartment for a couple days. At least until he could get a flight out to Malibu, back to his old home. Then he texted Pepper, telling her not to expect him at work for the next couple of days. He would get around to figuring out if he was going to back completely out of the company or continue until he couldn't anymore.

Tony collapsed onto the couch, running a hand over his eyes with a tired groan and wincing when he tried to lean back on the couch. His back ached and his shirt stuck to his skin with blood acting as glue. God, how did things go so wrong? He hadn't meant to leave so violently, but Loki was nothing if not relentless when he wanted to know something. Loki had greeted him at the door with such a sweet kiss. Tony couldn't help but return it, knowing it was the last kiss he would ever get from his love. Then he had pulled away and told Loki the one thing he knew would break his heart.

**START FLASHBACK:**

"Hey Tony."

Tony closed the door behind him, turning to face his boyfriend. Loki grinned, catching Tony's lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Tony let his arms dangle at his side but pressed into the kiss lightly before pulling away. Loki's smile faded to a confused frown when Tony continued to stand silently.

"Tony?"

"I'm leaving."

Loki tilted his head to the right, following Tony as he made the trek to their room. He leaned on the doorframe, watching as Tony grabbed a duffel and started shoving it full with clothes.

"How long will you be gone? I thought Pepper said there weren't any business trips at the moment."

Loki took a few steps forward, wrapping a hand around Tony's bicep.

"Tony…you're supposed to be on vacation. You work to hard."

"It's not a business trip."

Loki let his boyfriend pull his arm away. Loki ran a hand through his black hair, tugging lightly on the ends as he moved to follow Tony out of the room.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm leaving. We're done."

"W-what? Tony?"

Tony stopped at the door, dropping his bag to the floor. He turned to face Loki, hard glare pulling at the skin around his eyes. Loki licked his lips nervously, taking a step forward.

"You…you don't mean that."

"I do. I'm leaving and I won't be back."

"No."

Tony shook his head slowly, turning back to the door. Loki rushed forward, grasping Tony's shoulder and wrenching him around. The brunette didn't pause in his retaliation, pushing the green-eyed man back with hard shoves to the chest. Loki didn't loosen his grip on Tony's shoulder, pulling him along. They ended up in the living room, facing each other. Loki's knees threatened to collapse and Tony lowered him onto the couch, exasperated frown on his face the whole time. Long, elegant fingers twisted in Tony's shirt.

"Tony…tell me you aren't serious."

The man didn't speak, merely stared impassively at Loki as he continued to create wrinkles in the gray dress shirt.

"I-if it's something I did. I can fix it! _Goddamnit_, Tony, say something!"

"What else is there to say? I'm leaving. You're staying. Do what you want with the things I left. The apartment is yours. The bills are taken care of for the next six months."

Loki looked up at his boyfriend- _ex_-boyfriend -with wide eyes. They had bought the apartment not even three months ago, a promise to each other for a forever and always. They had put off moving in together, wanting it to be a serious decision. Tony's brown eyes were like steel, staring at him impassively.

"Please let go of my shirt."

Loki stood suddenly, shoving Tony back forcefully so that he stumbled backwards over his own feet. Neither were prepared for Tony to fall onto the glass table in front of the couch, shattering it on impact. Tony didn't make a noise as he propped himself on his elbows, meeting Loki's stunned gaze. The green-eyed man rushed to help him up but was stopped by Tony standing and pushing past him.

"Tony! Tony, stop!"

The man was moving towards the door surprisingly fast for someone who had glass stuck in their back. Loki rested a light hand on Tony's shoulder, effectively stopping the man.

"Let me clean out your back before you g-go."

At the word _go_, Tony appeared to start. He spun around, shoving Loki into the living room wall with a surprising amount of force. Loki grunted, feeling the plaster give a little under his weight. Tony's steel eyes had given way to a sort of raging inferno Loki had only seen when someone Tony loved was in trouble. He'd never had it directed at him before and he was stunned into motion. The pale-skinned male grasped his boyfriend's face between his hands and yanked him in for a fierce kiss. Tony bit his lip roughly, causing Loki to let the kiss go as his lip split and blood began to run down his chin.

"T-tony…"

"Let me leave."

"No! Tony, please, you're not making sense! Everything was fine before you left this morning!"

Tony smirked sarcastically, causing Loki's stomach to clench at the unpleasantness.

"Things change. People change. They go new places, meet new people…"

The implication was clear to Loki. Tony had already met someone new, someone to replace him with. Loki fought the tears and pushed away the sadness, choosing instead to give into his anger. He brought up a hand and smacked Tony, causing the man's head to whiplash to the side. Loki's breath escaped him in a heavy pants and he reached to slap his _ex_-boyfriend again. Tony caught his wrist, holding it lightly.

"Stop it."

"No!"

Tony opened his mouth to say something but stumbled back when Loki's free hand socked him in the jaw. As Loki's wrist was still in Tony's grip, he tumbled after him, causing the both of them to tumble to the ground beside the couch. Loki banged his nose on the side, causing the right nostril to start leaking blood. Tony rolled out from under Loki, wincing as he stood and the skin on his back stretched. Loki lay on the floor, watching at the man left, slamming the door behind him. Then he stood, grasping the couch pillows and tearing at them angrily as tears began to run from his eyes.

**END FLASHBACK: **

Tony had stood outside the door for the next thirty minutes, listening to the sounds of Loki destroying their home. He felt relieved when he didn't hear the tearing of canvas; he couldn't bear it if Loki had destroyed all the artwork of the two of them. It had taken every ounce of strength he'd had to walk away from his apartment, leaving his love inside, broken-hearted and surrounded by the wreckage of their life together.

With a choked sob, Tony stood and moved to the guest bathroom. Once there he tugged off all his clothes save his boxers, letting them drop to the floor. He turned, trying to get a good look at his back in the mirror. Sighing when he couldn't, he reached to turn on the shower.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Bruce for me, will you?"

"Dialing Bruce Banner."

Tony sat on the edge of the tub, turning the water hotter so steam filled the room. He watched as steam covered the mirror, making his reflection disappear.

"Tony? Hey, you there?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry Bruce."

There was a moment of silence.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be having dinner with Loki right now?"

Tony's jaw clenched, tears stinging his eyes. He held them in, hoping it would get painful so he'd have something to focus on other than the fact he _wasn't having dinner with Loki right now_.

"Tony?"

"Bruce, how does one go about getting glass out of their back?"

"What? Tony, what did you do?!"

"Ah…got glass in my back?"

"Jesus Ch-"

Tony waited patiently for Bruce to stop whatever he was doing on the other end that produced such a clatter.

"So, can I just take a shower?"

"No! That'll irritate the skin…I'm heading over."

"I'm at Rhodey's."

A moment of silence.

"Ok. I'll be there in…15 minutes. I'll walk. It's quicker. DON'T do anything stupid."

"Hm-mh."

Bruce hung up abruptly. Tony appreciated the fact he didn't ask why he was at Rhodey's. Distantly, Tony knew he should turn off the shower and maybe take something for the pain. He didn't pay attention to that, choosing instead to just sit. With a desperation he didn't knew he possessed, Tony began scratching at his hand with a blunt nail to try and get himself to stop thinking about Loki. It wasn't until there was knock on the door that he realized his hand was bleeding and he had still been thinking of Loki.

"TONY! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

Tony scrambled up, knowing that despite Bruce's slight frame, the man was truly capable. The gentle, soft-spoken doctor had a secret strength that came out when he was angry. Bruce called it an adrenaline rush; Tony called it his alter ego. Tony opened the door to the bathroom and then trekked down the hall and around the corner to open the door to the apartment. Bruce's angry frown disappeared as he stepped inside.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like…shit."

"Gee, thanks Brucie."

Bruce rolled his eyes, shooing Tony in the direction of the bathroom. His glasses fogged up immediately with all the steam in the room. Bruce sat Tony on the closed toilet seat, leaving the bathroom door open and reaching to turn off the shower. The curly-haired brunette turned Tony so his back was to the bathtub. Bruce sat on the edge, leaning over to shift through the bag he had brought with him. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and a rag. After cleaning Tony's back of blood, he started pulling out glass shards. After a few minutes of silence, Bruce decided to speak up.

"So what happened?"

"I got in a fight with a glass table and I lost."

Bruce snorted in exasperation. Even when he was obviously hurting, Tony was still Tony.

"Ok, explain to me why you didn't have Loki deal with this?"

The muscles in Tony's shoulders tensed, becoming more pronounced as the man rolled them back.

"Stop it; I'm trying to pick glass out of you."

Tony offered a mumbled apology. Bruce sighed, glancing to make sure he got all the glass.

"Tony, please tell me what's going on. And hold still while you're at it, a couple of these need stitches."

A small grunt was all he got in reply.

"Tony."

"Loki and I broke up."

"Wha-"

"Well, to be honest, I dumped him. Just now. Literally less than an hour ago. At 4:23, right after he kissed me as a welcome home. Just like he's done every day we've been living together. It would have been four months in thirteen days…"

Tony continued to speak, though it dropped to a low whisper. Bruce was able to make out mumbled plans of a surprise on the anniversary. He finished stitching the cuts but remained sitting behind Tony, eyes staring blankly at the man's back. It didn't make any sense. Tony and Loki loved each other, everyone knew it.

"Tony."

"Uh, yeah Brucie?"

"Take a shower, but be careful. I'll bring you a change of clothes in a minute."

Tony nodded, standing and climbing in the shower, leg brushing Bruce's shoulder as he moved. Bruce stood, gathering the dirty clothes to put in the wash.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Boxers?"

"Oh…right."

Tony shut the curtain, the boxers flying out a moment later. Bruce raised a brow at the forgetfulness, instead picking them up. He left the door open as he planned on returning with fresh clothes. As he went about his self-imposed duties, he thought about what Tony had said. He'd dumped Loki, whom had been his longest relationship by nine months and an odd amount of days. Everyone knew Tony Stark didn't do relationships.

Loki had changed him. They'd been friends for about a year before Tony got his head out of his ass (with prompting from Pepper, Bruce, and a few of their other friends) and asked Loki out. They had been a couple for about a year now. Actually, one month short of a year. Bruce sighed heavily. He knew he should check on Loki but he didn't want to leave Tony alone. It wasn't a secret that Tony liked to drink but it wasn't well known that when he was an emotional mess, he usually ended up getting his stomach pumped.

Bruce had known Tony since they were kids, their fathers having worked together at one point or another. Bruce had seen Tony lose it completely only twice. Once was when his parents died in the car crash. The second time was when he found out Pepper had been cheating on him with Rhodes, who wasn't quite the friend he was now, more just acquaintance. Now the three of them were the best of friends. Bruce mentally shook himself; he was getting off track. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the bathroom to make sure Tony was still busy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pepper."

"Bruce, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Loki?"

"No, but I did get a text from Tony saying he wouldn't be into work for a few days. Do you know why? Is Loki okay? Did something happen? I have to call Thor-"

"Pepper! Breath."

"Okay…I'm okay."

"Nothing's wrong…well, that's a lie. You may want to call Thor. But do me a favor first?"

"Why would I need to call Thor? You're confusing me Bruce."

"The favor?"

"Yes, yes. What is it?"

"Get in the car and go check on Loki."

"Why?"

Bruce waited until he heard Pepper start up the car before he continued.

"Tony is at Rhodes' apartment with me. He dumped Loki."

"What? Why?! That stupid son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to kill Tony!"

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of it. I'm worried about Loki, but I can't leave Tony. Do me a favor and check on him? Call Thor too, let him know what's going on. He'll want to be there."

"Why do I have to call the Thor? I can't counsel him…"

"He's Loki's brother…it's either that or you call Jane, his girlfriend. But she'd probably just give him the phone."

"Good point. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Pepper."

"No problem…is Tony okay?"

Bruce bit his lip. Despite Pepper's anger at Tony, she cared from him like a protective sister and a loving mother all rolled in one.

"He's probably better than Loki."

"Yeah…look, I'm pulling up to the apartment now. I'll text you in a few minutes, let you know how serious it is."

"Alright."

"Bye, Bruce."

The doctor (scientist first and foremost, though he hardly got any research done with all his volunteer work at the hospital) sat on the couch, listening to the shower run. He turned on the TV, settling on an episode of the Big Bang Theory for about thirty minutes. Fed up with the lame jokes and feeling hungry, Bruce moved to look through the fridge for any food. Tony probably eaten yet and even if he had, he needed some food to help his body replenish his blood count. Finding nothing edible, Bruce quickly placed a call to an Indian place nearby. After he hung up with the server, he moved to the bathroom door.

"Tony, I ordered Indian. It should be here in about thirty minutes. That okay?"

There was no reply. Bruce frowned. The shower wasn't running and there wasn't the usual sounds of someone getting dressed. Pausing for only a moment, Bruce pushed the door to the bathroom open. Tony was kneeling on the floor of the bathtub, hand clutching his chest. His breaths were shallow and deep, as though he couldn't get any air. Bruce hurried forward, placing a hand on Tony's neck to check his pulse. It was faster than it should be, which was at odds with Tony's shortness of breath.

"Tony, hey Tony. Look at me."

Tony lifted his eyes, licking his lips. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed they were tinged with a light blue.

"D-don't wo…rry Bruc-cie. P-pass in a-a sec…"

Bruce frowned.

"Try breathing with your lips pursed."

Tony managed to give him a look that clearly said _the fuck?_ Bruce slowly rubbed Tony's back, imitating pursed-lip breathing. Tony didn't bother arguing, instead copying the movement and continuing his shallow breaths. Bruce tried to keep track of time, estimating that ten minutes had passed before Tony was able to breathe at an almost average pace. Bruce stood, his knees cracking with the movement.

"Come on Tony, up you get."

Tony allowed Bruce to man-handle him out of the bathtub, numbly pulling on the clothes Bruce brought him. He was struggling into his shirt when there was a knock at the door. Bruce stood, moving to grab the door. He fished for his wallet, expecting the delivery guy. When he opened the door however, he got a stinging smack to his left cheek.

"Oh jeez, sorry Bruce! I thought you were Tony!"

"Ouch, Pepper."

Bruce rubbed his cheek lightly, pulling the door open a little wider to let the red-head pass. He scanned the parking lot of the apartment complex for the delivery guy and closed the door when he didn't spot anyone. He followed Pepper to the living room, where she stood impatiently.

"Where is Tony? I need to talk to him."

"No slapping."

Pepper mumbled an agreement as Bruce made his way to the bathroom.

"Tony, Pepper's here to see you."

Tony looked up from where he was sitting. He seemed to have given up getting his shirt on, choosing instead to leave his arms in the sleeves.

"Okay. Help me get this shirt on?"

"Leave it off. Let your cuts air before I wrap them for the night."

The genius gave him a small nod of acquisition, standing to leave the room. Bruce allowed him to brush past him, taking a deep breath as he flipped off the bathroom light. He returned to the bathroom, inwardly wincing at the confrontation. Pepper was glaring down at Tony, who was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Pepper…"

The red-head ignored Bruce.

"Do you know where I just came from?"

"Work? Like always?"

"No, Tony. I came from your apartment."

Tony visibly flinched, trying to cover the movement by scooting farther back on the couch. Pepper raised her hands, gesturing in short, tempered movements that made Bruce think of someone imitating using a sharp, deadly sword. The red-head could be scary.

"I just spent the last thirty minutes comforting Loki while we waited for Thor to show up. I had to comfort Loki, who's one of the strongest, most emotionally balanced people I know. You want to know why?"

Tony mumbled something about knowing why. Pepper chose to ignore him, plowing ahead.

"Because of you! The only thing that stopped Thor from coming over here and kicking your ass was Loki sobbing into his shirt! Sobbing because you've been lying to him for the last year about how you felt!"

Tony shot up like a rocket, his eyes practically on fire in his anger.

"I never lied to Loki! Not once since I've known him!"

Pepper harrumphed, crossing her arms over his chest. Bruce took a step forward, seeing Tony sway lightly where he stood.

"Really? Then who is this 'new person' he says you met?"

Tony pursed his lips, obviously unhappy about sharing the information but knowing it was necessary.

"My doctor."

"Doctor?"

Tony licked his lips nervously. Pepper tapped her foot, re-crossing her arms and glaring angrily at Tony.

"Tony, I'm waiting. I want to know what the hell happened to make you break up with Lo-"

"I have cancer."

The room got very quiet, very fast. Pepper's mouth hung open for about a second before she reached up and smacked Tony harshly across the face. The force sent him falling into the couch, where he sat, his eyes wide and hand pressed to his cheek. Pepper's lower lip was trembling and her eyes filled with angry tears.

"I knew you were an asshole, but this is going too far. Loki isn't just some casual fuck, Tony. I thought you knew that."

Pepper stormed out of the room, wrenching the apartment door open to reveal a delivery boy holding a bag of Indian food. Pepper appeared to not notice him, as she turned around to scream over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"You better call Rhodey, Tony. He's not going to be any happier about this than I am."

Tony managed to stand, eyeing Pepper with something akin to betrayal and disbelief.

"Fuck you Pepper. I can't believe you're siding with him! Why would I lie to you?"

"And I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

Pepper stalked forward, pointing her finger at Tony angrily. Bruce eyed them wearily, rushing to pay the kid and take the bags. He tucked a ten dollar bill into his hand, mumbling his apology of the scene and closing the door swiftly. Pepper and Tony were practically screaming now.

"You always have and always will be a playboy! But really, I think you're just a manwhore!"

"What right do you have to judge me, you fucking cheater!"

Pepper leaned forward, poking Tony in the chest harshly.

"Back the fuck off Stark! We've been friends for a long time and I know how you work. Playing Loki for this long? That's a whole new level of sick, even for you!"

"I wasn't playing him!"

"Then why'd you break up with him?"

Tony fell silent, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Pepper began to walk away again, stopping just inside the doorway to face Tony.

"You know what he told me? He said you never once told him you loved him. At least you never lied about that. I think that would have killed him."

Pepper pulled the door open, not even turning when Tony called her name.

"Be glad Bruce called me Tony. I think if I had been any later, Loki would have already been gone. And then I would have killed you myself."

Pepper slammed the door behind her, leaving Bruce to stare at Tony. The man blinked twice before slinking to the bathroom, closing the door behind him gently. Bruce sighed when he heard the door lock. He moved to the kitchen, putting the food on the counter.

"Pepper, you could have handled that better."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Kinda hate how I ended this chapter. Oh well. I AM NOT A DOCTOR, so don't take anything medical I say to heart. I did research and I tried…but I'm really not a doctor, sooo…how did you guys like the first chapter? Any good? Also, if you want Loki's POV on this…check out **CherryPanda22 **and her story** Broken.** It was her one-shot that gave me this story idea. Seriously, read it. It's amazing. xD**

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

**THE NEXT MORNING/WITH BRUCE: **

Bruce woke slowly, blinking against the harsh light coming through the window. With a groan, the doctor sat up and cracked his back. The apartment was silent, prompting the man to stand and walk back to the guest room. He didn't even have to open the door to know Tony wasn't there. In fact, Bruce knew Tony wasn't going to be in the apartment at all. With an exasperated sigh, Bruce pulled the folded note off the door, careful not to peel paint as he took off the tape. He quickly unfolded the note, moving back to the living room as he read it.

_Dear Brucie, _

_No need to worry. I'm fine. Thanks for the help last night; sorry for the drama. See you around? _

_-Tony_

Bruce shook his head, stuffing the note into his pocket and tidying up the apartment. He fished out his phone, dialing the hospital to tell them he would be taking indefinite leave. They couldn't stop him after all, he was a volunteer. While he was on hold for the department head, Bruce made his way to his car and grabbed his laptop. He had a plane ticket to book.

**ABOUT EIGHT HOURS LATER: **

Bruce took the first available flight to Malibu from Manhattan. The flight had been a long five hours, not including the time in the airport or the time waiting for loading and unloading. Bruce wanted nothing more than to find a hotel and collapse into a bed for a few hours. As tempting as it sounded, Bruce had made his way to Tony's front door instead. He had been to the Malibu house a few times, but he'd never seen it with panels over all the windows before. He pushed the doorbell, sitting slightly on his luggage.

"Doctor Banner."

"Jarvis. Nice to hear from you again."

"You as well, sir."

Bruce smiled affectionately at the AI. Tony hadn't gotten around to integrating JARVIS into his and Loki's apartment, so the only time he'd had contact with the AI in the last few months was when Tony used his phone around them.

"Can you let me in Jarvis?"

"Of course, sir. I was preparing to call you when I saw you exit the cab."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Stark is in need of assistance. However, he cut off my communications with all outside sources."

Bruce walked into the house, dropping his bag in the living room. He noticed how much darker it was with all the windows covered. He felt as though he were in a cage.

"How were you planning on getting a hold of me? And where's Tony?"

"In his lab. You're phone is Stark Tech that is directly linked to Mr. Stark's; therefore, the only way to keep me out would be to shut me down."

Bruce didn't bother answering, choosing instead to enter his pass code to Tony's lab. The lab was extremely hot and Bruce could feel his shirt begin to stick to him as he wandered through the mess of tools. He rounded Tony's desk, finding the man himself slumped on the ball. One of the robots, probably DUM-EE, had draped a blanket over him. The man was sprawled on the floor, breathing shallow and open-mouthed. Bruce frowned, kneeling next to him.

"He has severe palpitation*…."

Tony groaned under his fingertips, twisting his head and trying to pull the blanket farther up his chest. Bruce stopped him, taking in the fevered flush on his cheeks and the sweat soaking the man's shirt and hair.

"Jarvis, how long has he been like this?"

"Shortly after he arrived, he claimed he was cold and turned up the heat to the current temperature of 93 degrees Celsius. He fell into unconsciousness approximately three hours ago."

Bruce bit his lip.

"He has a fever. Turn down the air to a more acceptable temperature please."

"Of course, sir."

Bruce slipped an arm around Tony's shoulders, easing him into a sitting position. DUM-EE whirled to life, appearing on Tony's other side and slipping his robotic arm under one of Tony's.

"Thanks Dummy."

Bruce wrapped one arm around Tony's waist and then slung Tony's free arm over his shoulder, grasping his wrist to get better leverage. With DUM-EE's help, Bruce managed to get Tony to the couch. Bruce busied himself getting a wet cloth to lie on Tony's forehead and measuring his pulse for a second time.

"Jarvis…has Tony mentioned a doctor?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Stark went to see a specialist yesterday afternoon."

"Do you have the number?"

"I am dialing her office now."

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat in Tony's chair, facing the computer screen. A women's face appeared, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes looking up from a file.

"Mr. Stark…oh, you're not Mr. Stark."

Bruce smiled, trying to be polite.

"No, I'm his friend. Bruce Banner."

The woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Dr. Banner! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Jenna Preston. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Mr. Stark knows you."

"I suppose. I'm sorry, but I need to know what you learned at Tony's appointment yesterday."

"He hasn't told you?"

"No…doctor-patient confidentiality isn't going to be a problem is it?"

The doctor stared at Bruce for a long moment before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think it will. He didn't mention anything?"

Bruce sighed, rubbing his aching neck.

"He mentioned cancer…I was hoping I'd misheard or he had…exaggerated."

The blond shook her head sadly.

"No, you heard right. Mr. Stark has cardiac sarcoma."

All his breath left him in a whoosh that had him collapsing into the chair. _Heart cancer_.

"Christ."

Dr. Preston nodded, flipping through her notes quickly.

"Luckily we caught it fairly early on. If he would accept treatment, he could be better within a few months. The possible treatments is a relatively short li-"

"Wait, did you say he hasn't accepted treatment?"

"That's correct. When I mentioned possible paths, he told me it wouldn't be necessary. I thought, perhaps, that he wanted to get treatment with another doctor."

"No…Tony doesn't do doctors. I'll talk to him."

"Of course. Try to get him to my office within the next day or so."

"Ah…we're in Malibu."

Dr. Preston's brow furrowed for a moment then smoothed.

"Well, if Tony decides he wants me to treat him, I'll go stay with a colleague and use my San Francisco office."

"I'll get back to you soon."

"Very good. And Dr. Banner?"

"Yes?"

"Best of luck."

Bruce sighed, dropping his head into his hands once the call was ended. He spun in the chair, turning to face the sleeping Tony.

"I just don't get why you dumped Loki…you need him now more than ever."

To his surprise, Tony opened his eyes to look at him quietly.

"I have an 8.3% chance of surviving…that's if the treatment works before I get to stage two, which is when it drops to a 3% survival rate."

Tony sighed, shifting onto his side so his back wasn't pressed against the couch. Bruce watched him silently. The genius groaned, running a hand over his eyes and opting to leave it there.

"It's not worth the fight…rather spend my last few months doing things than laid up in a bed going through chemo or whatever treatment Preston is going to suggest."

"Tony…"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Tony pulled his hand away from his eyes, watching as Bruce stood and began furiously pacing. He sat up in shock when the level-headed doctor swiped a pile of tools off a desk.

"Bruce? Are…are you ok?"

"No, Tony, I'm not okay."

Bruce spun around, eyes suspiciously red and pointing a shaky finger at him.

"I just found out that my best friend has a particularly rare and brutal form of cancer and he doesn't want to even try to live! Not only that but he's determined to live his last few months miserable, without the love and support of his boyfriend _and _his friends because he won't tell anyone what's going on! So no, I am _not okay._"

Tony licked his lips, sitting still as possible as Bruce walked over to him. The doctor sunk to his knees, grasping Tony's hands in his.

"Tony, please, _please_, at least try to fight this. For me. For Pepper and Rhodes and Clint and Natasha and Steve, because you know Steve would cry his eyes out! Fight for Loki!"

Tony shook his head.

"I can't fight for Loki anymore…he's better off without me anyhow."

"No, don't even try that. You're such a jackass! Loki loves you and I know you love him so why can't you just call him and apologize, tell him what's going on?"

"No. I'll fight this, Bruce…but not for Loki. And no-one can know but you and Preston."

Bruce clenched his jaw but he knew a compromise when he heard one.

"Fine. I'm going to call Preston back. Go upstairs and take a cool shower. You have a fever and we need to get it down."

Bruce stood, pulling away to call Dr. Preston back. He heard Tony stand and head toward the door.

"Bruce?"

"Hm?"

The doctor turned to look at Tony, who had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Thank you…"

Bruce offered him a small, genuine smile.

"It's what friends are for Tony."

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Loki took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the sidewalk cradling a cup of coffee. Tucking his new book in one hand and holding his coffee in the other he started the trek back to his apartment. It still hurt to think of it as his, and only his, but he was getting used to it. It'd taken him a couple of weeks to even leave the destroyed flat. Thor had come and gone every day. It wasn't until Clint and Natasha came back from Cambodia, about two weeks after the breakup, that Loki even bothered trying to clean up. Clint had promptly taken everything of Tony's and burned it. Then he and Loki had cleaned up the living room while Natasha called in some favors and got new furniture.

Loki had often wondered why they were all helping him when Tony had been their friend first; well, besides Thor of course. He'd asked Pepper once. The conversation had been tense and angry on Pepper's end. All she would say is that Tony hadn't talked to any of them since the day of the breakup and that he has disappeared with Bruce to who knew where. Loki hadn't let that bother him; he knew Bruce was straight as an arrow and the two had been friends since they were small children. He had to admit he had been worried (secretly still was, if he was being honest) that Tony had just dropped off the map.

Loki was having a hard time completely letting go of Tony. He had been in love with Tony practically since they met; he couldn't just shut something like that off. Loki had used the emotions to create something positive. From is introverted thoughts and feelings, Loki managed to crank out a dark tale of sorrow and betrayal. He'd already started on the second installment, though he didn't expect the series to go anywhere. He felt it was more of therapeutic writing practice; he hoped the series would end with a happy ever after for the two main characters, even if it wasn't a happy ever after in each other's arms or even in each other's worlds.

Loki would admit to drawing inspiration from the Norse mythology his mother had been so fond of when he and Thor were still children. Pepper had managed to talk him into sending the first installment to a few publishing companies about a week ago. Loki was knocked out of his musings when he realized he was at his apartment. Carefully placing his book under his arm, he fished around for his keys in his giant coat pockets. He was saved from having to open the door when it opened for him, revealing Natasha.

"Loki. You need to come in."

"Ah, okay?"

Loki followed the red-head into his apartment, closing the door behind him swiftly. He pulled off his coat and hung it, kicking off his shoes and placing his keys on the hook. Picking up his coffee and book, he made his way into the living room. What he saw shocked him enough that he dropped his coffee and book. Clint cursed, jumping up to grab some napkins. Natasha stood to, bending down to save the book from coffee damage and then leading Loki to the couch. The man sitting on the armchair across from him offered a weak smile.

"Loki."

"Bruce. I…I thought you were with T-tony."

"Ah, I was. We just got in about an hour ago. He, ah…he thinks I'm getting coffee."

Loki licked his lips, threading his fingers together to hide their shaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about Tony."

"Wha…no, I…"

Loki turned to look at Clint and Natasha, who both looked ready to leave the room.

"Why'd you let him in?"

Natasha gave Clint an unreadable look, to which he nodded, causing the red-head to turn back to Loki.

"We came to pick you up for lunch and he was waiting. He said he wanted to talk to you…I think it's a good idea."

"You've been telling me to forget Tony and now you want to me talk about him?"

Natasha gave a small sigh, leaning forward to grasp Loki's shoulder comfortingly.

"You need to listen to what Bruce has to say…we'll be outside."

Clint sent him an encouraging smile before following Natasha out of the room. Loki didn't turn back to Bruce until he heard the door shut.

"H-how is Tony?"

Bruce pursed his lips, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin the platform his folded hands created.

"He's not good. Look, I promised not to tell anyone but I've already broken that promise by telling Natasha and Clint, who are probably telling everyone else right now. I hope you know that…this is a huge risk that could blow up in my face. Tony may never forgive me. So please…listen to everything before you say anything, ok?"

Loki nodded slowly. Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Tony has cardiac sarcoma, which is heart cancer. He was diagnosed…the day he broke up with you. Tony's been getting treatment, though he's fought against them the whole way. However, the cancer started progressing about a week ago, very rapidly. So Dr. Preston, Tony's doctor, scheduled an emergency autotransplantation. It's uh…open-heart surgery. Well, they'll actually be taking his heart out of his chest and operating on it, then putting it back. I just…I think Tony could really use your support."

Loki sat silently, trying to process what he'd just been told. Tony had cancer? Had found out he had cancer and then dumped Loki? Bruce nodded, seeming to understand that it was a lot to take in.

"Look, I have to get going. Tony's scheduled to go in at 5PM today…that's in about four hours. I know it's a lot to ask…"

Bruce stood, moving towards the door. He paused next to the couch, turning to look at Loki.

"Cancer can affect the brain, especially heart cancer. He could have been suffering delusions, confusion, delirium, a number of things."

"Are you telling me I should blame his cancer for him leaving me?"

"No, I'm saying he was protecting you. He _thought_ that by breaking your heart, you would be saved the possible, or in his mind definite, pain of losing him."

Bruce sighed, resting a hand on Loki's shoulder lightly and squeezing gently when he wasn't shrugged off.

"I'm not saying I know what Tony was thinking, because I don't and he certainly didn't tell me. However…I do know that he weighed all the options before he came home that day. He did what he thought was best for you…and I know I'm screwing up his plans but I'm trying to do what's best for him. Because Tony is many things, but he's always been my best friend. And best friends take care of each other. I'm sorry for dropping this on you."

Bruce let his hand fall from Loki's shoulder, moving towards the door.

"Thank you, Bruce. For telling me."

Loki didn't see him nod but he did hear the door close softly. Loki dropped his head into his hands, kneading his temples.

_Tony. _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**What do you think? You have no idea how hard it is to write JARVIS…and I know, JARVIS should be all caps but I think in a conversation, it's more of a name. Kinda like DUM-EE is Dummy…it's hard to explain. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Sorry if it feels like its moving fast, but that's kinda the point of this story. I'm at this point in my life where everything moves way faster than it should. And life gets like this sometimes…and I think at such a point like this in both Loki and Tony's lives, time would go faster. Or slower maybe. I don't know, I've never been separated from my one true love. xD Also, I am not a doctor, so don't take this stuff to heart. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Boo hoo.

**AT THE HOSPITAL: **

Bruce walked into the hospital room, carrying a coffee. Tony had his eyes closed, though Bruce knew that didn't mean he was asleep. Most people slept constantly when they were sick but not Tony Stark. He was a constant whirlwind of motion the first three weeks but the chemo and other treatments had started to exhaust him. Bruce hated seeing his friend so still and lifeless. Tony didn't do much, just lay around and watched TV and movies. Bruce settled in the seat next to his friend's bed, pulling his book off Tony's bedside table.

"That was a really long coffee break."

"I got lost."

"Hm…"

Bruce smiled into his book, knowing Tony didn't believe him.

"I'll believe you if you give me some."

"No fluids besides those going in through your IV."

"So put the coffee in the IV bag."

Bruce was saved from answering when Dr. Preston walked through the door. She smiled, tapping Tony's knee.

"You're not harassing poor Dr. Banner, are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I? He brought me coffee!"

"I hope not."

Bruce smiled.

"Don't worry Jenna, it's mine. Tony's behaving."

Tony whistled lightly, trying to hide the wince as his chest tightened with the action.

"Since when are you on a first name basis?"

"Bruce and I have been on a first name basis for awhile now, Mr. Stark."

"Ooo, _Bruce_. Good for you! Told you that you would learn a thing or two from the master."

"Let me know when he gets here, Tony, I'll be sure to ask for some advice."

Dr. Preston laughed, marking something on her clipboard. Tony scowled at Bruce, sticking his tongue out.

"I have news for you boys."

"Men. I have news for you _men_."

The blonde gave a pointed look to Tony, as if asking his permission to continue. He nodded graciously. Dr. Preston shook her head in found amusement.

"There was a clearing. We can move the autotransplantation up to 3:30…which is in about an hour. That sound good?"

Bruce raised a brow at Tony, who closed his eyes and turned his head away. Bruce bit his lip, turning back to Dr. Preston with a small, apologetic smile. She waved it off, used to Tony's oddities and mood swings.

"That sounds good."

Dr. Preston gave Bruce a nod.

"I'll come get him in about fifty minutes or so."

Bruce nodded, turning to grab Tony's hand in his own. They were silent for a few minutes before Tony turned his face to Bruce.

"Bruce? Where did you really go on your coffee run?"

"I saw Clint and Natasha."

Tony swallowed, licking his lips nervously. They were horribly chapped, Bruce noticed absently. Tony's grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"And Loki? Did you see Loki?"

Bruce nodded slowly. Tony gasped, his breath coming in short bursts. Bruce leaned forward, pressing Tony's hand to his own chest.

"Breath with me Tony, come on, relax."

It took a few minutes for Tony to calm down enough that Bruce felt comfortable leaning back in his chair. He kept Tony's hand grasped lightly in his as he used his free hand to text Natasha about the change in time.

"How was he?"

"Hm?"

Bruce feigned ignorance, looking up with wide, blinking eyes. Tony didn't bother scowling, just looked at Bruce with slightly cloudy, red eyes. Bruce bit his lip, realizing how close his friend was to tears.

"He was okay. Looked pretty healthy. Tasha says he's been getting better…"

He trailed off, trying to figure out what Tony was looking for. He was saved by a knock on the door. Bruce rose with a sigh, going to the door and opening it a crack. He gave a crooked, relieved grin.

"Glad you could make it."

"Bruce? Who's here?"

Bruce opened the door fully, revealing Loki. Tony stared in silent shock, drinking in the first sight of his love in two months. Loki looked healthy, if not a little thinner than usual, wearing a complimenting olive green coat over black slacks. His hair was a bit mussed from the wind, or maybe his fingers, and Tony almost chocked when he saw the tears gathering in the brilliant emerald eyes.

"Tony."

Tony offered a feeble smile, trying to decide if he was thrilled or pissed. Probably both, he decided as he watched Bruce close the door, leaving him and Loki alone.

"Loki."

Loki took a step forward and then another, finally deciding to rush to Tony's bedside. He took Bruce's seat and caught Tony's hand in his own. His free hand hovered over Tony's cheek before smoothly rubbing the skin with the back of his fingers.

"You're so thin…"

Tony had lost way to much weight, between the general not wanting to eat and the chemo. He had dark purple bags surrounding his eyes, so large they brushed his eyebrows. His skin was pale, practically waxen. His hair was cropped close to his skull and the goatee that Loki loved so much was gone. Loki bowed his head, kissing Tony's hand.

"Oh Tony…"

The brunette managed to raise a hand, carding it through Loki's hair slowly, deliberately. The movement fell apart moments later, Tony seeming to physically deflate as the slight motion sucked away his energy. He peered at Loki, his eyes wide and slightly shinning with tears.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Loki's own tears, which he had been holding in since the door opened and he caught sight of his beloved genius, began to fall. Tony tried to raise a hand to wipe them away but couldn't. With a frustrated huff, he turned to look out the window. Loki gently grasped his chin, turning Tony's face to look at his own.

"I wish you had told me Tony, but I understand. Just…please, let's be together now?"

Tony nodded slowly, tears falling from his own eyes now. Loki leaned forward, kissing them away gently. He pressed a chaste kiss to Tony's mouth, pulling away with a small smile. Tony returned it, squeezing his hand lightly and it brought tears to Loki's eyes to know that was all Tony was capable of at the moment. His strong, passionate, beautiful boyfriend diminished to this.

"Loks?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Together, as long as I can."

Loki bit his lip, his tears falling again. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Tony's wrist.

"Together, forever, always. Because you'll be seeing me again soon. Promise."

Tony nodded, twisting his pinkie in Loki's.

"Anything for you, Loks."

The door to the room opened, revealing Dr. Preston.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take Tony now."

Loki nodded, leaning to pepper Tony's face with kisses. He pressed a last kiss to his lover's knuckles.

"I'll see you soon Tony."

The man nodded slowly, not letting Loki's hand go as Dr. Preston prepared him for transport. After a moment, the doctor began to cart him out of the room. At the door, Loki stopped. Dr. Preston paused, letting Tony drop a soft kiss to Loki's wrist. Their hands separated. Still the doctor didn't move, as though sensing they needed just a moment longer.

"Loki…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be selfish…"

Loki leaned down, pressing his forehead against Tony's.

"Be selfish. Please."

Tony licked his lips, brown eyes boring into green.

"I love you, Loki Odinson. And when I get back on my feet, I'm going to propose and we're going to get married…forever and always."

"Forever and always. I love you too, Tony Stark."

The two separated. Loki leaned against the door, watching the doctor wheel Tony down the hall. It wasn't until they disappeared around the corner that Loki allowed himself to collapse in the doorway. He pressed his wrist, the one Tony had kissed, to his lips.

"Forever and always."

**A FEW HOURS LATER(3hours):**

Loki was curled up, asleep, on the guest couch that came with the private room. His head was resting in Thor's lap, his older brother teetering on the brink of sleep himself. Bruce was sitting in his chair, staring at the spot Tony's bed had been. Clint and Natasha had gone to get more coffee. Pepper and Rhodey were on their way from a vacation in Malibu, of all places. They were expected in a couple hours. Steve was sitting in one of the free seats, head tucked against his chest as he slept. Rhodes had pulled some strings and got Steve home on extended leave.

The blonde was still in his uniform, duffel on the floor next to the chair. No one had seen Steve since he left for his third tour in Afghanistan five months ago; he'd been caught up on the situation after he arrived at the hospital. Bruce sighed, rolling his head to get rid of kinks. He checked his watch, trying to remind himself that two hours was the lowest amount of time for the surgery and the highest was four, not including any sudden emergencies. The door opened suddenly and Bruce looked up, Steve's head snapping up at the same time. Thor looked up with blurry eyes. Clint winced.

"Sorry. Coffee anyone?"

"I'll take one."

Clint hissed.

"Sorry Bruce, you've been cut off."

Bruce quirked a brow, sending an irritated frown at Natasha. She gave him a challenging smirk.

"If you'd just go to sleep like Loki, then I wouldn't have to cut you off."

Clint handed Steve a cup and Thor a cup, taking his own from Natasha. Everyone settled back down. Bruce was just beginning to nod off when the door opened again to reveal Dr. Preston. Bruce stood.

"Jenna?"

She gave him a gentle smile, moving her head to catch everyone with the reassuring smile.

"He's fine. They'll be moving him in a moment."

Bruce's knees buckled and he fell into his chair, a giant whoosh of breath escaping him. Natasha stood behind him, bending to give him a quick hug, whispering a praise of '_you did good Bruce' _into his ear. Thor was gently prodding Loki awake. The younger brother sat up, his coat falling off his shoulders and into his lap.

"Tony?"

"He's being brought in."

Loki let out a shaky breath, swinging his legs so he was sitting up on the couch. Bruce stood, shooing Thor and taking his place at Loki's side. The doctor wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. Loki turned, burying his head in Bruce's chest and shaking with quiet sobs. Bruce gently rubbed his back, closing his eyes and bowing his head to rest in Loki's hair as he allowed his own tears to fall.

The door opened again and an orderly moved to hold it open. Thor took over, peering silently at the still form on the bed as it was wheeled past him and into the room. The orderly gave the room a small smile and left, closing the door behind him. Bruce and Loki stood, settling on either side of Tony's bed. Bruce grasped Tony's pulse point, counting quietly for a moment before sliding his fingers to hold Tony's hand.

"He'll be waking up from the anesthesia soon. Don't crowd the bed."

The other headed his warning, backing up so they could see Tony but they wouldn't be to close. Loki leaned forward, folding his arm on the bed and resting his cheek on his arm while he gently rubbed circles onto Tony's hand. The brunette's eyes began to flutter and then open slowly. They swung from Bruce to Loki and back again before coming to a rest on his boyfriend. A lazy, loose grin spread across Tony's face.

"Forever and always. Looks like I can do that."

**THE END:**

**Okay, so to tell the truth I wrote this whole thing in less than 6 hours. Started at about 11pm and finished at 5am. But I didn't want to upload it all at once. I hope you all like this. **** Also, can't resist the Bruce/Tony ScieneBros 3 That is a true bromance and one at its finest, if I do say so myself. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


End file.
